


Fear is just a word

by StuckySymbrock



Series: Avengers Stuff, One-shots, and drabbles ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Doubtful Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut but implied, Scott and Clint can't keep up with Nat, Stucky-centric, i still don't know what to tag, random scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySymbrock/pseuds/StuckySymbrock
Summary: Based on the prompt: person a asks person b what’s their biggest fear . . . (also one more surprise prompt)





	Fear is just a word

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, so this is my second fic. My first was edited by my friend. This is my own, nobody edited this.
> 
> hope you guys like it.

It was a normal afternoon in the Avengers tower: Thor happily munching on pop tarts with Loki, playing some Asgardian game, Tony and Bruce are in the lab, Steve is sketching on his couch in the common room, Bucky watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Scott joining Nat and Clint on their floor, eating ice cream mixed with liquor, and Pepper, Wanda and Vision in the kitchen cooking.

It was the scene in Professor Remus Lupin’s Boggart class, “no one knows, it takes on the form of the victim’s biggest fear . . .” Emma Watson’s character, Hermione Granger, says.

Bucky watched the scene unfold, laughing in the right parts, and gets scared when the giant spider appears.

Bucky paused the movie, and looked over to Steve. He looks somewhat angelic, like this. The afternoon light shining on his blonde hair. His eyes looking focused and deep into what he’s doing. His tongue sticking out of his mouth, looking cute.

Bucky sighed, oh how he loves this man.

“Hey, Stevie?” Bucky broke the comforting silence.

Steve brought down his sketchbook, and looked over to the other man.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve asked.

“What’s your biggest fear?” 

“Why?” 

“Just answer the question, Stevie!”

Steve’s deep into thoughts, the deafening silence lingering in the room.

“You.” Steve suddenly blurted out.

“Oh, Mine’s spiders because—What?!”

Bucky felt too lost in Steve’s word, Steve took his silence as confusion, so he explained.

Why, why would Stevie fear me? I haven’t relapsed into the Winter Soldier for a very long time! Why, is he breaking up with me? Bucky thought.

“I’m scare . . . I’m scared that one day, you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you . . .”

Steve’s eyes began to water. Bucky stood up and went towards Steve. No murder strut and no disappointed Bucky, but there was no happy Bucky too.

Bucky stopped in front of Steve, already sitting with his head on his hands.

“Y-You will r-realize just how amazing you are . . . an-and that y-you deserve b-better than me . . .”

Steve lifted his head to look at Bucky. Bucky cursed. Steve was crying. No matter what happens, Steve never deserve to cry.

“I-I’m terrified that you’ll l-leave me . . . for someone who c-could protect you . . .” Steve finishes.

Steve couldn’t look at the face Bucky’s giving him.

Steve just sniffed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

“Baby! Babydoll! Stevie! C’mon! Don’t cry! I won’t leave you! I can’t leave you! We promised! ‘Till the end of the line, remember?!” Bucky suddenly cried.

“I-I’m sorry Buck! I-I just. I let you fall, fall down that train oh many years ago!” Steve shouted, “I couldn’t save you . . .”

“C’mon Stevie, if I hadn’t fall, I’ll probably grow old, while you stayed trapped down in the ice!”

“B-But, if I can’t save you, how can I save hundreds of people?!”

“You have us! You have us, the Avengers! We’re a family! There’s no ‘I’ in family!”

Steve wiped the tears with the back of his hand, Bucky did the same, both sniffing.

Steve sniffed, “yeah there is Buck . . .”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky slowly lifted Steve from his chair, and lead him to the biggest couch in the common room. He sat down and laid Steve’s head on his lap, on top of a pillow.

Bucky stroked Steve’s hair, and quietly said “Don’t ever think like that. You deserve me as I deserve you, you said it to me before, remember?”

Steve sighed. 

“I will never leave you. You’re the love of my life, my sunshine, my everything.”

Steve stifled a laugh, “sap.”

“Says you,” Bucky continued in a soft, sexy voice, “remember our fourth anniversary? You blacked out our floor, the only light I could see was from the bedroom. Inside, laid the best food, romantic candles, and finely aged wine next to you, in a fucking stripper’s tuxedo. On the bed lay rose petals, and you slowly walked over to me and–”

“Ok! Buck! I get it!” Steve chuckled. “There’s my Stevie, my lifeline, my goddamn beating heart.”

Steve sniffed the last time, before sleeping on Bucky’s lap. Bucky chuckled.

“How did I get so damn lucky?”

* * *

It was already 9 o’clock when Tony and Bruce entered, laughing their ass off. Bucky didn’t sleep after Steve slept on his lap.

Both of the scientist stopped laughing when they saw Steve, who whimpered, clearly almost awake.

The others were already on their respective floor, who walked off almost silently, except for Clint who almost knocked over the 5 ft Wakandan vase T’Challa gifted them.

If looks can kill, and in the very painful way, they would’ve died, experience a heat that could marvel the sun, and then for good measure, being dipped in alcohol after getting whipped for a thousand times.

‘Cause that’s what Bucky gave them. A look and throat-cutting gesture that could make any man cry, any man except the star-spangled man himself.

When they finally reached the stairs, they both sighed a breath of relief.

It was just a normal day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
